


Coffee Love Story

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coffee, College, F/M, Love, premature baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: What if James David Rossi didn’t die the day he was born? Years later James meets a beautiful girl at his father’s book signing and spills coffee on her. Who knew a love story could start with a cup of coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

“Come on, James. You’ve got to hold on buddy.” David Rossi looked down at his weak newborn. He could feel tears sting his tired eyes. “James, you need to stay strong and pull through this for daddy and mommy. Okay?” 

The baby obviously didn’t reply. David continued to look at his son. Hoping and praying his little boy would somehow pull through.

Hope was all David had right now.

-

David sat on the couch with his son on his lap. It had been a year. Exactly one since his son was born. After getting a lot of attention from his grandmas and all of Carolyn’s friends the little boy had fallen fast asleep on his dad’s lap. 

“I see the birthday boy is out for the day.” Rossi looked up and saw his friend Jason Gideon. In his arms was his baby boy Stephen. Gideon came and sat on the couch by his friend. “How is he already one?”

Rossi gave a small laugh. “I don’t know. Your little guy is almost one too.”

Gideon smiled down at his son that was awake unlike James. “That he is.”

“Maybe one day these two will be running the BSU.” 

“That would be quite the site.”

-

“Daddy, why are you never home?” James asked his father.

Rossi took a moment before answering, “Well, daddy has to help people who are in trouble. Sometimes I have to go far away to do that and stay there for a long time, but I think about you the whole time I’m there.”

“Why don’t you and mommy live together?” James had started asking a lot more questions since he started kindergarten. He now knew that Rossi didn’t work a normal job and that most people's moms and dads lived together. 

Rossi really had to think through the answer to this question. “I wasn’t being a good husband to your mommy so, she didn’t want to live with me anyone, but we still love each other and more importantly we love you buddy.”

“I love you too daddy.”

Rossi smiled. He had messed up on a lot of things in his life, but not James. James was by far the best thing  Rossi had ever done in his life. 

He picked the little boy up. “Come on James, let’s go eat some pancakes.” 

-

The older James became the more estranged him and his father became until recently. James had just joined the MPD and now understood his father. He was now joining his father on a book signing at Georgetown College. He had been to several of these. Nothing new or excited, but then it happened. He saw her. She was about his age and blonde. Beautiful. Even though she had on ripped jeans, a red hoodie, and no makeup. She slowly took a seat in the back. 

When questions happened she asked one, “What are you most proud of?” She asked his dad. 

His father pulled something up and started talking about it, but all James could focus on us the girl who asked the question. 

James felt a nudge that took him away from his daydream. “You think she's pretty.” He heard his friend Stephen say.

“So?” James knew better than to try and lie to Stephen. They were best friends and practically grew up together. 

“So, you should go say hi to her. Get her number or something.” Stephen suggested. 

“Dude, you know I can’t do that. I’m not smooth like you.” The presentation had just ended  and the blonde was about to pass them.

“Here, take this.” Stephen place a foam cup of coffee with no lid on it into James’ hand.

“Won’t coffee make it wors-” Before he could finish his sentence Stephen pushed him into the blonde girl. 

Not only did James spill the coffee all over her, but he also tackled her. 

“Oh, my gosh I'm so sorry!” James exclaimed. The girl pushed him off. He noted that she was strong. James then helped her up. After getting up himself. 

Stephen stepped into the two of them. “He thinks you're cute and wants to take you out for coffee. He was to scared to say that though so I helped him.” Stephen was quite proud of himself. 

“By having him tackle me?” The pretty girl asked.

“Yes.”

She rolled her eyes then grabbed a pen out of her bag. Also, she grabbed James’ arm and started writing on it. “Don't let your friend see that, okay?” She flirted.

“O-Okay.” James shuttered out. 

She walked away after flashing him a smile. James looked down at his arm.

_ Coffee Shack _

_ 11:30 AM tomorrow  _

_ -JJ  _

James smiles. He had plans tomorrow.


End file.
